Silencieux désirs
by Jycrain
Summary: Il y a parfois des désirs qu'il vaut mieux étouffer, parce qu'ils sont impossibles, parce qu'ils ne peuvent être accomplis. Bien que transgresser les règles, parfois ne soit pas un mal. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des Hommes. Jellal Fernandes n'était qu'un homme.


Bouh les moules !

Dites donc ça fait longtemps que vous avez pas eu de nouvelles de mwaaa 8D Je vous ai manqué ? J'imagine que non.

Bon tant pis.

Passons au vif du sujet de ce truc que j'avais fait à la base pour l'anniversaire d'une personne qui se reconnaîtra. Du coup je lui dédis à nouveau à c'te vilaine vilaine **Archanemy**.

J'en profite au passage pour remercier **Kallen Mason** de sa petite dédicace sur une fic que je suis en plus _-**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**, fan de Mystwalker allait jeter un oeil-_ . Promis je passerai pour une review et je répondrai à la tienne, quand mon temps me le permettra. De même pour **Lou Celestial** qui a répondu à ma review, je prendrai le temps de lui répondre quand je serai rentré de l'étranger o/ Merci à vous

Sur ce, place à la bête qui s'avère beaucoup beaucoup plus gentille que ce que vous connaissez déjà de moi.

Beune lecture o/

* * *

Vous savez, je pense qu'un secret, garder quelque chose pour soit n'est pas forcément un acte lâche. Qui sait quel motif vous contraint à conserver quelques paroles, un fait même, inconnu aux yeux des autres. Protéger des êtres chers d'une vérité qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, peut-être. Tant de possibilités, si peu d'alternatives. Combien se sont retrouvés avec le poids du savoir sur leurs lèvres cousus par ce fil invisible et insoutenable qui vous tient au silence ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, viendra bien un jour où vous ressentirez le besoin de confier ce que vous cachez au fond de votre cœur. Et ce jour-là viendra peut-être sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Avec un peu d'aide de l'alcool peut être… Avec le désir de ne jamais se souvenir d'un tel aveu.

Soit, peut-importe. L'individu qui nous intéresse aussi cache un secret, voir même plusieurs. Disons qu'il n'aime pas se confier, ce n'est pas un homme bavard. Et puis la plupart de ses secrets ne seraient pas bien bon à confesser, du moins il en juge ainsi et il n'a peut-être pas tort. Ce discret jeune homme en avait pourtant lourd sur le cœur, et il y a bien plus d'une fois où il a failli tout confier, à un ami, à un inconnu même, pour soulager cet affreux poids qui l'étouffe et l'oppresse chaque jour un peu plus.

Mais il faut croire que l'alcool pouvait être un excellent confident, suffisamment silencieux, mais aussi douloureux dans le sens où il n'offre qu'un réconfort de bien courte durée. Le temps d'oublier, tout simplement. Et de ne plus se rappeler d'un moment insignifiant où l'on s'est abandonné aux bras de la lamentation silencieuse et solitaire.

Quel excellent moyen que de se tuer à petit feu avec cette boisson insignifiante, si insignifiante que l'on a moins peur de s'achever ainsi qu'avec une arme sous la gorge. Mais avant l'on tue sa mémoire, son existence, sa vie sociale, sa dignité même. Et l'on termine le moral plus bas que terre avant que notre corps, devenu épave, ne le rejoigne. Vous connaissez bien ces malheureux damnés qui finissent leur jour une bouteille à la main, qu'on ignore, par dégoût, sans regarder s'ils n'avaient pas le cœur dans l'autre. Mais au final ce ne sont que des désespérés qui n'ont pas le courage d'en finir proprement et dignement, et qui n'ont plus la moindre estime d'eux-mêmes.

Plus d'hommes se sont noyés dans l'alcool que dans la mer, et il était de cela aussi, cet homme aux allures de fantôme qui tâtonnait le pavé des villes comme un assassin. Quand il était seul parfois, il trouvait un endroit tranquille pour couler son chagrin et même s'il ne se sentait que plus pathétique en fin de compte, ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer de temps en temps. Jellal Fernandes, ce personnage énigmatique que beaucoup connaissent de ces avis de recherche tapissant les murs de nos villes, avait donc cette fâcheuse lubie de l'alcool qu'il cachait assez facilement. Du moins, quand il ne s'agissait pas des lendemains difficiles où il se réveillait avec une gueule de bois épouvantable et qu'il empestait l'une de ces boissons fortes dans laquelle il avait pu miroiter son reflet le temps d'une soirée.  
C'était un autre de ses secrets, même s'il était moins dépendant au liquide ambré qui remplissait son verre qu'à cette personne qui hantait ses pensées qu'il soit lucide ou saoul. Et étrangement, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas été si mauvais que ça pour les dissimuler. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

La petite taverne où le jeune homme à la chevelure bleuté avait trouvé refuge ce soir-là était des plus simples. Sobre, parfumé d'un savant mixte d'une odeur de bois humide et de divers alcools dont les effluves pénétraient doucement dans ses narines. Une odeur agréable, oui et un peu mélancolique à son goût. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait un peu ce qu'il venait faire ici. Soit boire, comme une majorité de ces pauvres ivrognes vautraient sur leurs chaises, le nez sur la table, les lèvres dans leur verre, un air maussade peint sur leur visage et l'odeur pestilentielle de leur boisson au fond du gosier qui ne ressentait même plus le goût des bonnes choses. C'était triste de ce dire qu'il n'était pas si différent que le vieil homme à côté de lui, au comptoir. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas une jambe en moins ou un œil bandé, sans doute perdu pour toujours, tremblant sur sa chaise et miroitant sa bouteille mi pleine d'un regard vitreux, mais dans sa tête, peut-être était-il comme ce vieil ivrogne qui en avait vu des horreurs, et qui cherchait à compenser la chaleur humaine par les brûlures de l'alcool.  
Il était assis, simplement, sur ce modeste tabouret de bois, le visage couvert, caché des yeux de ce petit monde qui se moquait bien de lui. À part peut-être ce même ivrogne qui lui avait lancé un regard compatissant, un peu triste aussi, de ce dire que si jeune déjà, ce garçon avait plus d'intérêt pour le côté anesthésiant de l'alcool que pour son goût. Cependant, il n'avait fait aucune réflexion, et le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était la voix calme et posé du serveur par-dessus le bruit des verres qui se posaient sur le bois des tables. Cet homme avait simplement demandé à notre protagoniste ce qu'il voulait, sans s'attarder sur l'identité de ce mystérieux jeune homme masqué. Il était honnête, il avait payé sa bouteille et avait même avancé la suivante. Ça suffisait à ce brave salarié qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire à part essuyer ses verres, et servir de temps à autre sa clientèle bien silencieuse.

Oh oui, agréablement silencieuse…

C'était l'impression première qui avait rendu Jellal habitué à ce petit coin tranquille dans la périphérie de Magnolia, un lieu qu'il avait trouvé par hasard, une autre nuit noir et sans étoiles, en ayant fait un détour devant Fairy Tail. Enfin ce, avant d'avoir tourné les talons. Il avait hésité à rendre visite à son amie, enfin amie, c'est ce qu'il veut encore se convaincre. Il avait juste aperçu la lumière de la guilde allumée, une chevelure flamboyante s'agitait gaiement devant le tableau des missions accompagnée de ses acolytes. Mais en la voyant sourire, le bleuté avait fini par se résoudre à la laisser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse.  
Voilà donc à quoi il pensait en faisant négligemment tourner les glaçons dans le récipient qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Son regard se perdait dedans comme l'on pourrait aisément se perdre dans une toile sans fond, comme il s'imaginait perdre sa main dans une chevelure écarlate qu'il connaissait bien, trop peut-être. Mais pas assez à son goût.  
Et le revoilà plonger dans ses illusions, dans ses songes, dans ses petits secrets qui le font soupirer de temps à autre d'un étrange sentiment. Une sensation toute simple, toute bête, qui fait battre son cœur la chamade, qui lui remplit la tête de pensées volages, qui viendront mourir au fond de son inconscient et qu'il retrouvera dans ses rêves. Et puis à chaque fois il avait une excuse pour songer à elle, à son sourire et ses allures de poupée de porcelaine, il n'avait qu'à mettre ça sur le compte du whisky. Comme il le faisait maintenant, comme il le faisait tout le temps. En se disant simplement, qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à penser un peu à ses amis.  
Encore un mensonge, ou un secret que son cœur cachait à sa conscience.

Et son esprit venait flirter avec les idées plus noires, alors qu'un énième flot ambré se déversait dans le récipient qu'il tenait devant lui. De toute façon, il lui avait fait du mal beaucoup de mal. Et il avait beau rêvasser sur ses jolies courbes, sur son charmant minois et ses adorables mimiques, il n'en restait pas moins le fautif de ses larmes et de ses plaies, que ce soit dans son cœur ou sur son corps. Et ça lui donnait la nausée, un horrible dégoût envers lui-même, alors que ses pensées gravitaient autour du même sujet, autour du même petit ange qui était seul à pouvoir le tirer de ce gouffre dans lequel il s'enfonçait, têtu comme il est. Alors il enchaînait les verres, tout simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'un cadavre de verre se retrouve sous son coude, puis un second.

Sa tête tournait, son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il voyait des spectres, ceux de son passé, il entendait des choses, des bruits, des cris, il était perdu. Ce soir plus qu'un autre il n'avait pas fait attention, il s'était laissé entraîner par la boisson. C'était le point de rupture, un simple flash, un simple cri douloureux et torturé, avant qu'il ne sente un liquide couler sous son crâne, s'agripper à ses cheveux, s'écouler sur le bois dur que sa tête avait violemment heurté alors que ses paupières se refermaient sur un monde vide et noir. Sans bruit, sans pensée, sans rien.

Si la mort ressemblait à ça, elle se montrait bien agréable aux yeux du fugitif.

Mais il faut croire qu'on avait encore décidé de le sortir du gouffre, encore une fois.

C'était d'un pas agile et gracile qu'elle était descendu de chez elle, du moins de chez son amie chez qui elle habitait le temps qu'elle trouve son propre chez soit pour se loger. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, ce petit bout de femme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, encore empreint de beauté juvénile et d'innocence. Elle avait pourtant l'air d'une femme, elle en avait l'âme, et malheureusement elle savait aussi, si jeune, ce que le monde des adultes réservait. Un monde de trahisons, un monde de cachotteries, où l'on doit sans cesse s'accrocher à ses souvenirs, les vrais pour se prouver qu'on existe. Autrement la réalité venait bien facilement nous piétiner de sa dureté implacable.

N'est-ce pas triste de savoir ce joli bourgeon si tôt éclos en sublime fleur, déjà fanée de l'intérieur ?

Erza Scarlet, la flamboyante reine des fées, était encore recouverte de cette couche métallique qui la préservait de ce fameux monde extérieur qui l'effrayait, qui la terrifiait, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou montrer. Elle était du genre à tout garder pour elle et à extérioriser toute seule, cachée, le temps qu'une ou deux perles d'eaux ne s'échappent, discrètement, sans prévenir, de ses jolis yeux en amande qui perdaient tout leur charme une fois embués de larmes. Elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir oublier, ni se défaire de ses souvenirs que ce soit les plus heureux au plus douloureux. Quitte à vivre sa vie pleinement, il fallait faire avec son passé, c'était son objectif, et bien que difficile à atteindre, elle était sur la bonne voie.

Parce que se morfondre n'était pas son genre, et qu'elle avait de nouveaux objectifs, de nouveaux rêves, qui la faisaient aller de l'avant.

Maintenant elle avait tout pour être heureuse, parce qu'après tout, n'était-elle pas amoureuse ?

D'un amour impossible, d'un amour invisible, qui se cachait derrière son bustier d'acier, pourtant dérangé par son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné. Elle s'était amourachée de désillusions et elle savait que ses sentiments n'aboutiraient pas. C'est le destin qui en avait voulu ainsi, et elle n'avait pas le courage de s'opposer à ce genre de destin-là. Puisque de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas.

Le coude posait sur sa cuisse, son menton retenu par sa main, elle réfléchissait, assise sur le bord du canal qui traversait la ville. Son esprit avait ce petit don d'on ne sait où de pouvoir se perdre dans des pensées futiles, de passer d'un sujet à l'autre sans motif et avec une facilité déconcertante. Autant elle pensait à son amie qui tardait à venir, songeant que la jolie blondinette avait dû être retardée par une certaine salamandre, autant elle commençait à se poser des questions quant à la relation de ses deux individus dont le destin semblait lié depuis leur rencontre. Et puis elle s'était mis à penser qu'elle était peut-être dans ce cas aussi, son destin n'était-il pas lié à un certain mage depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Curieuse chose qu'est le destin, comme la mémoire, comme le cœur des humains qui se brise pour un oui ou un non. Depuis toujours Erza s'était efforcée de lutter contre ce destin, d'aller contre ce courant qui devait soit disant décider de sa vie. Bizarrement, elle se montrait bien conciliante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une certaine connaissance à elle. Et se disait même que ce fameux courant allait faire un sorte qu'ils se rejoignent. Elle laissait couler les évènements en espérant ça. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de lutter et de choisir la direction que prendrait sa barque.

La personne attendue finit par pointer le bout de son nez, à la surprise de la rouquine qui n'avait pas senti une main se poser sur son épaule, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Le sourire rayonnant de la blonde, ses mimiques de bien heureuse avaient au moins le don de changer les idées de la belle Titania. Si bien qu'elle se mit à sourire à son tour, se levant de son muret pour la rejoindre et partir dans les rues de la ville des fleurs. Des fleurs d'ailleurs, il y en avait de partout, tapissant murs et arbres, parterres, le printemps se présentait déjà malgré le froid persistant. C'était agréable, aux yeux de la jeune femme qui laissait aller les rayons du soleil mourant sur sa peau blanche et laiteuse, dans ses cheveux qui abordaient les mêmes reflets que cet astre s'apprêtant à aller se coucher. Détendue, sereine, elle se laissait aller aux joyeux babillements de sa précieuse nakama qui noter bien l'air rêveuse de son interlocutrice. Elle n'alignait que quelques mots, approuvait ou non d'un signe de tête, mais sans plus de cérémonie. Son regard se perdait dans les splendeurs du coucher de soleil, lui remémorant un moment bien particulier de son enfance, ces quelques minutes qui avaient suffis à la nommée au nom de Scarlet. Erza Scarlet… Elle n'avait pas oublié depuis. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Et ce petit soupir n'intimait qu'un vague encouragement au destin à accélérer les choses. Où était-il à cette heure-là, que faisait-il, pensait-il à elle de temps en temps ? Déjà 6 mois sans nouvelles, elle priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Sans imaginer qu'il était plus près qu'elle ne le pensait, alors que son amie l'entrainait dans un coin tranquille qu'elle connaissait bien pour pouvoir discuter, autour d'un verre peut-être.

C'était un affreux bourdonnement dans ses oreilles qui avaient sorti Jellal de son état comateux. Du moins, il était un peu plus conscient qu'avant, suffisamment pour distinguer du bruit autour de lui, des gestes, ou encore la désagréable sensation d'un liquide poisseux et collant se mêlant à ses cheveux. Il sentait la douleur aussi, celle qui se propageait dans sa tête et sur son crâne, le choc avait été rude et les séquelles étaient encore présentes. Mais ce qui l'avait sans doute le plus aidé à passer du coma le plus profond au simple sommeil suffisamment léger pour qu'il puisse percevoir le monde qui l'entoure sans ouvrir les paupières, c'était le vent frais qui glissait sur sa peau, qui s'engouffrait sous sa cape. Il n'avait pas la tête à douter du fait qu'un courant d'air aussi fort puisse exister en intérieur, mais sur le coup, il se demandait quand même où il se trouvait. Et surtout avec qui, puisqu'ils entendaient des voix, féminines, résonnaient à côté de ses oreilles. Et l'affreux mal de tête qu'il avait donné à ses voix des proportions horribles, si bien qu'il avait la sensation que l'on broyer sa tête dans un étau. Et le silence, ce silence qu'il avait côtoyé pendant un temps qui lui était paru comme interminable, lui manquait cruellement, il en avait d'ailleurs vivement besoin avant de devenir définitivement fou à cause de la douleur. Du calme, sans un bruit, qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrive et où il se trouve.

**« Tu veux l'emmener chez moi ? »**

Il ne percevait que des bribes, le reste ressemblant à un incompréhensible charabia qu'il n'essayait pas spécialement de comprendre. Il était plutôt intrigué par le fait qu'il sentait ses pieds frotter contre le sol, et deux étranges sources de chaleur de chaque côté. Du moins, il sentait un métal froid se frottait contre son flanc, glissait sous son bras, tandis qu'une chose plus humaine faisait de même de l'autre côté.

On le portait… ?

**« Je ne veux pas te déranger mais il faut s'occuper de Jellal... »**

La voix était différente, moins joyeuse, plus inquiète, bien que la première le semble aussi. C'était une voix plus grave, bien que féminine, calme et posée. Il était difficile d'en deviner les sentiments tant elle était monocorde, et pourtant Jellal c'était découvert la faculté d'en distinguer l'inquiétude.

Cette personne parlait de lui et s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Arriva un stade où il ne cherchait plus à comprendre le dialogue et où il gardait les yeux fermés plus par crainte que ces deux personnes ne lui veuillent pas autant de bien qu'il pouvait penser. Et ce, bien qu'il soit victime d'un mal être atroce, plus particulièrement au niveau de son cerveau qui semblait être à deux doigts d'exploser et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se souvenir de grand-chose. C'était une sorte de trou noir dans sa tête et il ne pouvait que se laisser ballotter il ne sait où, sans la moindre force pour réagir, et avec l'air frais comme seul remède pour faire baisser sa fièvre et disparaître ses nausées.

L'appartement de Lucy Heartfilia se montrait être un endroit plutôt coquet et féminin, un petit univers gravitant autour des idées et des passions de la jolie blonde qui avait rendu son loyer à son image. En endroit gai où les gens se plaisaient à se rassembler, souvent à l'insu de la principale locataire, mais où il faisait tout de même bon vivre tous ensemble.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, l'ambiance était lourde, insupportable dans ce petit coin d'intimité où la mage avait élu domicile avec sa nakama à la chevelure écarlate. L'atmosphère était pesante d'inquiétude, hantée par un silence presque religieux.

L'heure s'annonçait grave, puisque les deux habitantes des lieux avaient affaires à un homme dans le coma le plus total. Une chance qu'elles soient passées par ce petit bar et qu'elles aient reconnus le suspect, sinon dieu sait ce qui aurait pu arriver à cet homme, recherché de surcroit.

Lucy avait pris le soin de déposé le malade sur le canapé, l'ayant au préalable délesté de sa cape imbibée d'alcool avant de l'allonger et de le couvrir d'une couverture. Evidemment, l'inconscient avait une fièvre phénoménale, et la blonde avait beau changer le linge humide qu'elle avait mis sur son front tous les quarts d'heure, son état ne changeait pas, et son front brouillant restait toujours aussi chaud. Le malheureux était moite de sueurs et ne réagissait visiblement pas aux intentions de la blonde, sous le regard sévère de Titania.

Ô oui elle était en colère, remontée comme une pendule si je puis dire contre cet idiot fini. Cela faisait 6 mois, 6 longs mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, rien. Et elle le retrouvait comment ? Complètement effondré sur le comptoir d'un bar où sa propre tête était affichée sur le tableau des avis de recherches, puant l'alcool à plein nez ? Quand il se réveillera, si par miracle il sortait de sa petite beuverie indemne, il allait l'entendre.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu se dire, si cette colère grondante n'était pas aussi mêlé à un autre sentiment, tout aussi proche et diffèrent : l'inquiétude.

Elle n'avait ni osé l'approcher ni le toucher, depuis qu'elle l'avait trainé ici tant bien que mal avec l'aide de son amie. Et ça faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'elle le regardait gémir dans son sommeil, de douleur sans doute, suintant de sueur, les joues rougies par la fièvre. Les bras croisaient sous sa poitrine, ses doigts se crispant sur ses bras, de crainte sans doute qu'il ne subisse des contre coups à son réveil. Et si jamais il perdait la mémoire, sa mémoire si fragile ? Qu'il l'oubliait ? Et s'il retombait dans ce cycle de ténèbres ? Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais… ?

A cette simple idée, elle se mordit douloureusement la lèvre, la torturant avec ses dents alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder, entre colère et crainte tandis que Lucy s'afférait encore près de lui, en lançant de temps à autre un regard désolé vers sa nakama. Elle avait beau faire, il ne se réveillait pas, son état ne faisait qu'empirer.

**« C'est bon Lucy… »**

La blonde tourna le regard vers elle, en pressant le linge humide sur son front, avant d'obéir en le posant, reculant légèrement.

**« Va te reposer, je vais m'en occuper. »**

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et alla donc lentement vers sa chambre en se frottant un œil, étouffant un bâillement en passant le seuil de la porte. Elle se retourna pourtant, posant sa main sur l'entrebâillement, en lâchant un petit sourire à l'intention de son amie.

**« Ca va s'arranger Erza, repose toi aussi. »**

La rouquine évidemment, ne suivit pas son conseil. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté, regardant l'endormi continuer de cauchemarder. Elle était restée peut être une heure, deux même, à le regarder, à réfléchir, à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour enlever cet air paniqué de son visage. Pour faire une sorte qu'il ne soit plus jamais dans un tel état aussi. Et elle se mit même à réfléchir, on ne sait trop comment, à pourquoi il avait fait ça et si c'était la première fois. De toute évidence non.

Alors qu'elle trempait une énième fois la serviette dans la bassine d'eau fraiche pour venir la remettre sur lui, décalant quelques mèches bleutées de ses doigts avec une attention toute particulière, elle se mit à le détailler, se surprenant à constater que ses cheveux humides colles à son visage, que sa poitrine se soulève distinctement, qu'il serre la main instinctivement dans le vide, qu'il tremble surtout, de petits spasmes à peine perceptible mais qu'elle sentait en posant sa main sur sa joue bouillante. Comment comptais-t-elle si prendre pour le sortir de ce mauvais rêve ? Et bien elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Alors elle s'essayait à le rassurer, à parler doucement au creux de son oreille que tout allait bien, prenant au passage délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour en caresser le dos doucement, avec son pouce.

Ses timides tentatives semblaient fonctionner, si bien que le garçon voyait sa respiration plus lente, plus calme, bien qu'il continue de gémir parfois.

L'heure continuait de tourner, rapidement, et les paupières de la demoiselle commençaient à se clore d'elle-même alors que sa tête basculait vers l'avant, finissant par se poser irrémédiablement, mais avec une douceur presque frustrante, sur le torse du jeune homme. Il ne lui fallut alors bien peu pour s'endormir, et rejoindre le monde des rêves sans doute plus calmement que le bleuté dont elle pouvait entendre la respiration, et sentir les pulsions du cœur.

Le monde des rêves avait cet attrait incroyable qu'est l'imaginaire, la possibilité de voir ce que l'on désire devenir réel le temps d'une nuit, avant que ce désir ne revienne mourir au plus profond de notre esprit. Il y a malheureusement, parfois, où ce sont nos craintes qui se manifestent, et non nos rêves. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Erza Scarlet, ce soir-là, curieusement, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil léger et emplis de légères désillusions qu'elle avait entretenu toute une vie, ou presque.

Elle s'était alors imaginée, dans des rêves d'un réalisme bluffant, que cet homme qu'elle avait veillé la nuit durant, profité du sommeil de la belle pour la prendre dans ses bras à son réveil, la berçant, la cajolant, lui susurrant milles douces paroles à l'oreille comme elle l'avait fait pour le rassurer. Elle la sentait, sa respiration sur sa peau pale, venant s'échouer dans le creux de son cou, remonté sur sa mâchoire, mourir sur ses lèvres étirés en un sourire paisible dû à un autre rêve agréable. Elle le voyait alors se pencher, après avoir précautionneusement jeté un œil au environ, pour fondre sur ses même lèvres, les siennes. C'était effroyable, comme elle avait l'impression de les sentir, ses fines lèvres presser les siennes, doucement, les caresser, profiter l'espace d'un court baiser de la chaleur humaine irradiant de l'endormie à qui l'on avait volé le premier geste d'amour qu'un homme peut offrir à sa bien-aimée.

C'était un peu niais comme rêve, mais tellement agréable, bien que la fin se montra bien plus cruelle que le reste. Il s'était glissé de sorte à se dégager sans la réveiller, avant de la porter délicatement et de la déposer à sa place, au chaud sous la couverture. Elle la sentait comme en vraie, la chaleur qu'il avait laissé derrière lui sur le sofa, son odeur sur la couverture dont elle s'enivrait inconsciemment en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Pourtant sa crainte commençait à se manifester, celle qu'il parte. Ce qu'il fit, après avoir récupéré ses effets et reposé le linge dans la bassine.

Elle ne sentait alors plus que le chatouillement de la lumière du matin sur ses paupières closes, parvenant à l'éblouir malgré tout. Elle entrouvrit doucement les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière matinale. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser…

Qu'il s'était déjà en allé.

* * *

C'pas fameux je suis disoulé pas tapé, pas tapé Dx

Promis le prochain truc sera déprimant et bien gore et bien degolasse 8D

Une ch'tite review peut être ? ;3; /PAN/

A la prochaine _-oppa-_


End file.
